Derribando Barreras
by Gaby Miranda
Summary: Ella, sola, fría y con un pasado que la atormenta. Él, arrogante, frío y sólo, con un pasado que quiere dejar atrás. ¿Podrá el amor romper las barreras? Una historia de superación, optimismo, amor y confianza. Donde las apariencias esconden una verdad...
1. Prólogo

Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Aquí les dejo mi primer fic, espero que disfruten de la historia.**

_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer__; La trama es mía, los personajes que no aparecen de la saga son inventados._

* * *

**Derribando barreras**

…

**Prólogo**

"**Nunca sabemos hacia donde va nuestra vida, pero eso al final nunca importa, porque a pesar de tratar de mantener un ritmo y una estabilidad, la vida nos tiene otro camino, ya sea para bien o para mal"**

* * *

Subí a aquel avión con el alma en la mano y mi corazón a mil por hora, mis ilusiones y sueños ya hace mucho tiempo se habían ido.

Extrañaré Inglaterra que por tanto tiempo me dio un hogar donde vivir, extrañaré no estar cerca de mi abuelo, que es para mí, como mi padre, extrañaré esa libertad de ser quién soy sin que nadie me juzgue y señale sólo por mi apellido.

No me voy porque quiero, me voy porque necesito demostrar que ya no soy esa niñita con esperanzas e ilusiones tontas, sueños de niña en donde todos son felices, buscando siempre la felicidad y creyendo en cosas que nunca van a pasar. Aprovecharé esta oportunidad que me dio mi abuelo al pedirme que lo ayudara con la sede de la empresa que queda en Estados Unidos; para poder comenzar esta nueva aventura, regresando al lugar en donde viví mis primeros años de vida.

Esa conversación la recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

_**Flashback**_

—_Bella, ahora que te graduaste y me has ayudado de una manera excepcional en la empresa, necesito que te hagas cargo de la sucursal que está en Estados Unidos._

_Sólo llegué a escuchar las palabras Estados Unidos, lo demás no lo quise seguir escuchando, no quería dejar a mi abuelo, el gran hombre de negocios, Robert Dewyer. Es alto, de tez clara, con un pelo blanco que todavía conserva algunas tonalidades de castaño claro por su color original, su acento totalmente británico, y lo más importante, sus sentimientos hacia sus seres más queridos, ya que daría todo por ellos. Él, mi padre, mi todo._

_Mi temor más profundo se hacía realidad: Volver a enfrentarme a todo, aunque yo sabía que ese día llegaría, nunca esperé que fuera tan pronto._

_Mientras seguía hablando, me quedé observando la oficina que conservaba tantas anécdotas de todos los años que pasé aquí, que tenía una vista impresionante, en la que se podía observar todo el centro de Londres. Tenía diplomas, reconocimientos, títulos y demaces, que contaban de una manera rápida, la excelente persona que dirige esa gran empresa._

_Años de gran esfuerzo, sudor y sangre de nuestros antepasados, invertidos para poder lograr lo que hoy tenemos, una gran empresa con millones y millones de dólares, invertidos en ella, posicionándonos en una de las compañías más reconocidas._

—_Padre, ¿por qué no le asignas ese puesto a Félix, él es un gran trabajador y sabes que lo haría como si fuera yo? —Cuando terminé de decir esto, mi padre se levantó de su silla y se me quedó viendo, como si lo siguiente que me iba a decir fuera la parte culminante del tema, ya que él sabía porque evitaba tanto ese viaje._

—_Cariño, dijiste la palabra clave: "Como", y ese "como" no eres tú, Bella. Tú sabía que este día llegaría y, realmente me gustaría no tener que enviarte de nuevo; pero tú eres la única en quién confío y, además, tarde o temprano te vas a tener que hacer cargo de todo, como mi sucesora y heredera absoluta. —Lo siguiente que sentí fueron unos brazos que me levantaban de la silla y me abrazaban, y como ese hombre, que controla a miles de personas, con tanto cariño me decía—. Te quiero Bella, eres mi gran orgullo, siempre lo has sido, aunque tú consideres que no, para mí lo eres. Toda la vida me voy a lamentar no haber estado cuando más me necesitaste y es un gran error que siempre llevaré conmigo, hasta el día de mi muerte._

_Siempre era un tema duro de tocar hablar de mis primeros ocho años de vida alrededor de mi mamá y papá. Por lo general evitaba tocar el tema, sólo con mi padre lo podía hablar sin insultarlo, porque era uno de los pocos que conocía tanto mi interior como mi exterior._

—_No, no te disculpes y te lamentes, por favor. Tú menos que nadie lo tiene que hacer… Y cambiando de tema, está bien, lo voy a hacer, pero con unas condiciones: Dimitri se va conmigo, quiero un apartamento grande donde permitan perros y quede cerca de un parque, Muffin se va conmigo, un carro para manejar, nada de choferes; aceptaré mínimo dos guardaespaldas, que serían Alec y Jason, un avión privado. Lo tomas o lo dejas. —Levanté la ceja esperando el gran veredicto por parte de mi jefe._

_Después de un gran suspiro y una vuelta por su escritorio, dijo con voz contundente:_

—_Está bien, lo tomo, ¿contenta? Sales en tres días y espero que todo esté listo para entonces —dijo mientras juntábamos las manos y nos veíamos a los ojos—. Te quiero y eso nunca lo olvides, aunque no sea tu padre biológico, como abuelo, estoy muy orgulloso, y es como si lo fueras. Siempre vas a contar conmigo y cualquiera duda o problema que tengas, aquí estoy, mi casa es tu casa e igual con mis empresas y negocios. Hablando de eso, me enteré que te fue estupendo con el proyecto del hotel Enterprise y quedaste magnífica, como toda una Dewyer._

_**Fin Flashback **_

Aquí voy rumbo a un nuevo cambio, porque de eso estaba basada mi vida, cambios constantes para bien o para mal y espero, de todo corazón, que este sea para bien.

* * *

**_Esta historia es una de las tantas que espero subir, espero de todo corazón que les guste…_**

**_Vive y deja vivir... La vida es una sola..._**


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer_; _La trama es mía, los personajes que no aparecen de la saga son inventados._

* * *

**Derribando Barreras**

…

**Nuevo comienzo**

"**A veces nos acostumbramos a lo cotidiano y cuando se produce un mínimo cambio, nos descontrolamos y no sabemos que hacer con ello; lo importante es el saber adaptarnos, porque eso hacen los más fuertes, se adaptan y acostumbran a nuevos cambios para poder sobrevivir"**

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Señorita… señorita Dewyer. —Siento que me tocan el hombro mientras me llaman. Me he quedado dormida a mitad del vuelo—. Ya llegamos. Bienvenida a Miami, esperamos que le haya gustado el viaje.

Es la azafata que tan amablemente me había atendido. Tiene con nosotros, aproximadamente, diez años y a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se le avisa a última hora el vuelo, nunca demostró molestia por ello y por eso la considero una gran empleada.

—Victoria, por favor, deja de llamarme señorita. Mi nombre es Bella y tú, más que nadie, lo debes saber —digo con una sonrisa cómplice—. Además ¿cómo olvidarme de la novia de mi mejor amigo Dimitri? A quién debo decir, por como está de cansado, lo atendiste muy bien en todo el viaje… —digo riéndome.

— ¡Bella! Silencio que nos van a oír… ¡Dios, qué pena! —Se pone colorada y empieza a mirar a todos lados de la cabina de pasajeros, para inspeccionar que nadie hubiera oído y con nadie me refiero al piloto, su ayudante, mis guardaespaldas y al flojo del ya mencionado Dimitri, que está en el área para dormir del avión.

—Jajaja… Vicky, no te preocupes, soy como un candado, nadie se va a enterar, la única que se dio cuenta fui yo. —Y con un guiño le agrego—. ¡Ah! Y las paredes del avión…

Luego de bajar del avión, recogemos las maletas. Alec y Jason se encargan de llevarlas, mientras yo sostengo a mi fiel amigo Muffin, un _Yorkshire Terrier_, tratando de no arrugar mi magnífico traje, que consiste en: Una falda negra _Burberry_, que me llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, sandalias altas negras _Gucci_ y una camisa blanca _Chanel,_ que se pega a todas mis curvas. Me encanta como soy, de tez clara, delgada, bajita, casi 1.60, ojos marrones oscuro y mi pelo castaño claro… Lista para levantar pasiones.

Luego de encontrar al chofer, de nada más y nada menos que una limusina, nos ponemos en marcha.

—Dimi, vamos primero directo a la empresa, para hablar con Alexander acerca de los nuevos cambios y la nueva directiva, los papeles están en la carpeta que te pasé, ahí está la autorización de mi padre y una copia del testamento de Renée, en donde me deja como heredera mayoritaria de todos sus bienes, incluyendo las acciones de la empresa, sólo los vamos a sacar en caso de que mi querido Alexander no quiera colaborar.

—Sí Bella, aquí está todo, ya lo revisé y no hay nada fuera de lugar; en cualquier caso, esto respalda tus derechos como dueña mayoritaria de las empresas _Swan Dewyer Enterprise._

—Muy bien Dimitri y ya sabes, a partir de que salgamos de la limosina, tú eres el señor Miller y yo soy la Señorita Isabella. —Cuando termino de decir esto, Dimitri me asiente, estando de acuerdo.

Todavía recuerdo cuando lo conocí.

_**Flashback**_

_Tenía 12 años y estaba comenzando la secundaria, sólo iba porque mi abuelo me hizo prometer que lo iba a intentar… Y aquí estoy, en el receso debajo de un árbol que me da brisa, dibujando, mi pasión oculta. Podía dibujar todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor con solo tener un cuaderno y lápiz en mi mano, me sentía como si fuera mi puerto seguro, en él, guardaba mis más grandes sueños y miedos a la vez, en fin… Estaba dibujando una mariposa que se había posado en un flor, captando todos sus matices y la belleza que nadie ve a simple vista. En eso estaba cuando sentí que algo redondo me caía en la cabeza._

_Cuando volteé, vi a un muchacho joven, de ojos azules, pelo rubio, alto, blanco y hermoso, venir hacia mí, pero cuando habló, todo el encanto se acabó._

—_Lo siento lindura, apunté mal y lo metí en el sitio equivocado. —Me dijo mientras sonreía, con una sonrisa arrogante, debo agregar._

—_No me interesan tus disculpas, playboy, y si no estás pendiente si lo metes mal o no, no es mi problema, son otros, o debo añadir, otras las que se deberían de preocupar por tu desliz. —Me levanté y limpié mi falda—. Y si me permites, me tengo que ir, esta lindura, como tú le dices, tiene que hacer cosas mucho más importantes que quedarse quieta mientras un energúmeno trata de conquistarla con palabras de quinta._

— _¡Hey! Mi nombre es Dimitri Miller y fue un gusto conocerte… Y no te olvides que esto no queda aquí._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Luego de eso, él trató más de una vez salir conmigo, pero al final se rindió cuando se dio cuenta que no me interesaba en ese aspecto. Desde ese entonces se convirtió en mi más grande mejor amigo, sabía y conocía todos los secretos de mi pasado, lo consideraba como un hermano y cuando quedamos en la misma universidad y elegimos la misma carrera, nos acercamos más al entendernos en ese aspecto. En sus años universitarios, en un viaje que hicimos juntos a una de las tantas empresas de las que era dueña, nos acompañó Vicky, alias: Victoria Denali, una azafata que, en ese entonces estaba comenzando a trabajar con nosotros y como dicen en las películas, fue amor a primera vista. Desde entonces, el _playboy_ se reformó y se transformó en un hombre de una sola mujer.

—Ok Bella, digo, señorita Isabella. —Levanto una ceja porque sé que está jugando. A pesar de los años, el niño en su interior nunca maduraba, y lo quería por eso.

—Bueno Dimi, eso es todo y espero que no tengas nada con que Muffin venga con nosotros. —Cuando digo eso, mi bebé comienza a moverse y despertarse, amo cuando hace eso—. ¿Quién es el bebé de mami, el más hermoso? —Comienzo a hacerle cosquillas en su pancita mientras se lo digo.

—Yo, pero Bella, bebé, no me digas así en frente del chofer, no ves que haces que me sonroje —dice riéndose.

— ¡Tonto! Tú sabes que mi bebé es el precioso de Muffin, tú solo eres… Tú —río un buen rato viendo su cara.

—Cualquiera que te viera ahora no pensaría que eres la famosa "Princesa del hielo", magnífica empresaria y con sentimientos de acero.

Cuando dice eso, paro abruptamente la risa.

—Gracias Dimitri por arruinarme el día, sólo estaba tratando de olvidar lo que se nos viene.

—Lo siento Bella, cariño, tú sabes que te quiero mucho y se me salió ese comentario. —Luego de un gran suspiro, dice—. Es que, es que, _agh_, me molesta que quieras a esa cosa peluda más que a mí.

—Aaaw Dimi, yo también te quiero mucho y no estés celoso, yo te quiero igual o más que a Muffin. —Lo abrazo y le doy un beso en la mejilla, en eso, escucho un chillido proveniente de nuestro abrazo—. Viste Dimi, Muffin también te quiere. Toma, cárgalo.

..No, Bella… Bella, no… —dice y se lo paso, mientras mi bebé se acomoda en sus brazos.

—Viste señor fuerte, él también te aprecia, sólo dale cariño y aprovecha, que ese macho también es celoso de su dueña.

En eso sentimos que la limusina para, se abre la puerta del coche y se asoma Alec.

—Señorita, ya llegamos. ¿Quiere qué entremos con usted o la esperamos aquí abajo? Aunque si me permite, sería bueno que, por lo menos uno de nosotros, la acompañé.

—Sí, está bien Alec, los dos vienen conmigo, no quiero darle a mi abuelo un disgusto más por no hacerle caso. —Saco mis lentes oscuros y me los pongo, mientras miro a mi alrededor. Las personas que pasan se me quedan viendo, para ver si reconocen a la mujer de la impresionante limusina.

—Dimitri, pásame a Muffin y entremos para poder terminar con el espectáculo de una vez.

Entramos y nos subimos en el ascensor de una vez, me imagino como se estaría viendo esto, una mujer con ropa cara, con lentes oscuros, con un perro en mano, dos hombres tipo _men in black_ y un tercero con maleta en mano. Parecería que fuera una mafia o algo tratando de acabar con esas empresas. Por donde pasamos todos se nos quedan viendo.

Llegamos al último piso, el más importante de la empresa y me voy directo a la oficina del director. Siento que una mujer, mejor dicho perra, porque eso parece, ocupa una falda, que si se agacha muestra todo, una blusa fucsia chillón con casi todos los botones abiertos, que muestran casi en su totalidad un sujetador del mismo color de la blusa que parece que grita: ¡Mírame! Y unas sandalias tipo striper , me agarra por el brazo y detiene mi caminar, como si ella fuera la dueña, pero eso sí que no se lo dejo pasar. _¡Ahora yo mando aquí!_

—Absolutamente nadie me toca sin mi permiso ¿me escuchaste perra de cuarta? —Le grito mientras me suelta de sus asquerosas garras—. Me vuelves a tocar un solo pelo y quedas despedida y en tu vida volverás a encontrar trabajo, porque me voy a encargar de que eso ocurra. ¿Entendiste?

Cuando digo eso, la muy perra me fulmina con la vista y me va a responder pero otra persona la interrumpe.

— ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? Jessica ¿qué haces aquí y por qué esta señora te está gritando? Respóndeme… ¿Qué pasó? —Conozco esa voz a la perfección y dando una vuelta, confirmo quién era.

Alexander Swan, mi hermano mayor de 36 años, siempre estuvo pendiente de mí cuando comencé mi etapa, como dicen, "rebelde" y aunque él y mi abuelo no se llevaban muy bien, igual lo quiero mucho. Somos totalmente opuestos, él es alto, blanco, pelo rubio oscuro con tonalidades castañas oscuro y ojos marrón claro. Somos medio hermanos, pero para mí es mi hermano y punto.

—Alex, pero que falta de respeto es esa, no soy señora y tú muy bien lo sabes cariño, si fuera así, tú serías un viejo precoz. —Mientras digo eso, corro y lo abrazo.

— ¡Bella! Te extrañé tanto mi preciosa niña. Nadie me dijo que llegabas hoy, pensé que era dentro de una semana.

—Lo cambié, mejor es empezar pronto para así tener todo listo a tiempo.

Cuando dejamos de abrazarnos me doy cuenta que la perra, digo Jessica, como la llamó Alex, se me ha quedado viendo como si me fuera a matar.

—Bueno, mejor, así tienes tiempo de arreglar todo antes de la reunión del Lunes —dice mientras caminamos a su oficina, dejando a mis hombre afuera, incluido Dimitri. Como anteriormente he estado haciendo, entramos, me siento en una silla con Muffin en mis piernas—. Y bueno, cambiando de tema, puedes explicarme qué pasó allá afuera con Jessica y sin omitir detalles.

— ¿Qué más va a pasar? Que la mujerzuela… —Me interrumpe y grita.

— ¡Bella! Esas palabras.

—Bueno está bien cariño. —Le saco la lengua—. La perra que está afuera de esta oficina, cuando iba a entrar para poder hablar contigo o en el caso contrario esperarte mientras te desocupabas, me sostuvo por el brazo y me impidió la entrada, y eso es lo mínimo por lo que deberías de preocuparte, por lo poco que vi esa mujer pertenece más a un burdel que a una empresa, por esas fachas en que andaba.

Mi querido hermano se echa a reír como si lo que le dije fuera un chiste.

— ¿De qué te ríes? Yo no le veo el chiste, es la más cruda y sincera verdad.

Cuando se termina de reír, me abraza de repente, haciendo que mi bebé se moviera y ladrara por la intromisión.

—Bebé, lo siento, él no quiso hacerte daño. —Comienzo a sobar su espalda mientras lo agarro en brazos y mi hermano se me queda viendo sorprendido.

—Quita esa expresión de tu cara y ven a disculparte y saludar a mi bebé, alias Muffin Dewyer —digo y se lo coloco con su carita apuntando a Alex.

—Hermana, de verdad que ya te estás volviendo completamente loca.

—Alexander, respeta y no, no estoy loca y no te vayas a poner celoso como Dimitri.

—Hablando de eso, hazlo pasar que con tu arrebato de alegría lo dejaste afuera. —Me levanto y abro la puerta para buscar a Dimitri, pero cuando lo hago, el travieso de Muffin se baja de mi brazo y comienza a correr en dirección opuesta, hacia donde está la sala de conferencia.

— ¡Muffin! —grito mientras lo persigo lo más rápido que puedo con estos tacones.

Cuando paso por una oficina los que están dentro salen a ver que pasa y me quedan viendo. En más de una ocasión casi choco con alguien.

Por fin llego al final del pasillo y cuando entro, adentro están unos directivos y por lo que veo están cerrando un trato con otra empresa. Todos se me quedan viendo y cuando miro al final, me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos verdes que se me quedaron mirando.


	3. Chapter 2

_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer_; La trama es mía, los personajes que no aparecen de la saga son inventados.

Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

**Derribando Barreras**

…

**Sale el Sol**

"**Nunca se sabe lo que se busca hasta que se encuentra, todo en la vida tiene su porque sólo hay que esperar y ser perseverante"**

* * *

**Edward POV**

—Edward, deja de ser tan gruñón y aparta un espacio de tiempo para dedicárselo a tu familia. Mira que nada te cuesta. —Tenía que ser Emmett, mi primo, tan irresponsable como siempre, pensando que todo en la vida es un juego.

—Ya te dije que no puedo, en estos momentos estoy saliendo para una conferencia con Swan Dewyer Interprise, ya hablé con mi tía Esme, se lo notifiqué, y me entendió.

—Claro, siempre te entiende, tú sabes cómo es ella Edward, nunca te va a decir que no a nada, y tú como buen sobrino te aprovechas de eso, cuando ni siquiera sabes que te extraña y en todo momento espera que aparezcas, aunque sea a última hora, por algo nunca te ha dejado de invitar a todos los compromisos familiares.

—Está bien, está bien, hoy no puedo, pero en el compromiso del Sábado, el de la beneficencia, voy a estar para que no digan nada, ¿contento? —Terminé de arreglar los papeles y llamé a mi secretaria.

—Sue, avísale al chofer que ya voy saliendo, y a Jason que esté preparado para irse conmigo. —Corté la llamada y miré fijamente al fastidio de mi primo que es en estos momentos.

—Emmett, nos vemos, saluda a Esme y a Carlisle de mi parte, le avisas que voy el sábado y que esta vez no me voy a echar para atrás en el último minuto.

Mientras voy en la limusina, repaso con mi director de campaña y abogado, toda la información sobre la empresa a la que queremos unirnos como socios.

—Señor Cullen, por lo que investigamos es la única competencia lo bastante fuerte para hacernos frente, al unirnos lograríamos un aumento bien marcado en la producción y sería una de las uniones más fuertes de la historia.

—Sí, sí, esos tecnicismos ya los sé, sólo dime los importantes, sus dueños, quién lo maneja y que nos ofrecen a demás de un incremento considerable, tanto de reconocimiento como de ganancias.

—Principalmente eran empresas separadas, Dewyer S.A era propiedad unitaria del señor Robert Dewyer, construida principalmente para la compra y venta de hoteles, y la producción aparte de vinos en diferentes partes del continente. Al pasar el tiempo se expandió tanto en productos como en ubicación; la hija del Señor Dewyer, Renée, se casó con el propietario de una gran compañía de construcción de Estados Unidos, Charles Swan, al ocurrir esto se produjo la unión de las dos empresas, creando así Swan Dewyer Interprise. Hoy en día, la sucursal que queda aquí, es dirigida por el hijo de Charles Swan, y todas las decisiones que afectan a la compañía son tomadas tanto por Charles como por Robert, aunque según unos informes, en la actualidad no se llevan muy bien, y por eso han tenido problemas en comunicarse las decisiones; según el último informe que me mandaron, va a llegar un encargado por parte del Señor Robert que se va a encargar junto con el joven Alexander Swan de tomar las decisiones en su totalidad.

Por lo poco que había escuchado de esta empresa, parecía un gran líder en el mercado y cuando Alexander me propuso la unión en conjunto de las dos empresas me pareció una idea excelente, ahora ya sé porqué tanto alboroto y espera que me tocó para poder reunirnos y finiquitar el acuerdo, porque según lo que Jason me informó, las decisiones eran tomadas por los dos propietarios. Espero que hoy todo se arregle y podamos llegar a un acuerdo en donde todos podamos salir ganando, en especial mi empresa.

—Muy bien Jason, excelente información, ahora lo que nos espera es saber a quién mandó el señor Dewyer en su representación.

Cuando entré al piso de dirección, fui directo a la secretaria, que por lo visto ya nos estaba esperando.

—Buenos días señor Cullen, ya el señor Alexander los está esperando. Por favor, síganme.

Nos llevó por un amplio recorrido de oficinas a una sala grande con una mesa larga en su interior, algunos sofás y sillas y el proyector ya listo para comenzar. Alrededor de la mesa están sentados varios directivos de la empresa y, en la silla más cercana, está sentado un joven, que por las fotos que vi, lo reconozco como Alexander Swan. Se levanta y me da la mano.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo en persona señor Cullen. Mi nombre, como usted ya sabrá, es Alexander Swan y estamos muy contentos con que haya considerado nuestra propuesta. —Me señala unas sillas que estaban vacías a su alrededor—. Por favor siéntense y comencemos con esto.

…

Luego de una detallada explicación y demostraciones gráficas de las ventajas e importancia de la unión de nuestras empresas, me iba a mostrar una carpeta con los porcentajes y me doy cuenta que no la encuentra.

—Disculpen caballeros ya vengo, dejé una carpeta en mi oficina. —Se levanta y sale por la puerta, mientras que los de marketing siguen con su exposición.

Estoy terminando de leer la ubicación de uno de sus tantos hoteles que quedan el continente europeo, cuando oigo una voz de seda llamando a alguien. Escucho que alguien entra a la sala de repente y me volteo a ver quién es, igual que todos los presentes.

_Chocolate y princesa de cristal_. Eso pienso cuando veo a la mujer más bella que he contemplado en mi vida, con unos hermosos ojos y un cuerpo escultural, una vestimenta hecha a la perfección para ella, el cabello suelto que le cae en ondas y con la respiración acelerada, por lo que me imagino que estaba corriendo.

Se aclara la voz y en eso habla con la voz más celestial que he oído alguna vez, _parece seda._

—Disculpen la interrupción, pero por casualidad… ¿No vieron un Yorkshire Terrier pequeñito color marrón claro? —Todos los idiotas que están en la sala se le quedan viendo por su hermosura y nadie dice nada, me imagino por la impresión de que en una sala de conferencia entra de la nada una belleza hablando algo que nadie entiende. Para no dejarla hablando sola, me levanto a ver que necesitaba, pero en eso veo como un hombre rubio con un perro en mano se le acerca y la toca en el hombro para llamar su atención.

—Señorita Isabella. —Ella voltea y por lo poco que veo a sus espaldas, agarra al perrito y lo abraza, antes de hacer lo mismo con el hombre. Y veo todo rojo.

¿Por qué las flores más bellas de los jardines son cortadas por otras manos?

En ese instante veo que por detrás entra Alexander y viendo la situación se aclara la garganta y el bello ángel reacciona.

—Alex, disculpa por interrumpir en esta reunión, pero pensé que Muffin había entrado aquí.

—No hay problema Bella, igual creo que llegaste en el momento justo para que te enteres de la nueva unión de la empresa del señor Cullen.

—Señor Cullen le presento a la señorita Isabella Swan. —Veo como Isabella frunce la frente y hace un puchero, que hace que ciertas partes de mi anatomía se despierten.

Pero lo que más llama mi atención es el apellido de Isabella, por lo que imagino debe de estar emparentada con Alexander y el señor Charles.

— ¡Alexander! Te equivocas, es Bella y nada de Swan, mi nuevo nombre es Bella Dewyer —dice como si el apellido Swan le molestara y eso me intriga mucho, más viniendo de ella.

—Bueno, en fin, Isabella es la nueva representante del señor Robert Dewyer. Ella es la otra, a demás de mi persona, que se va a encargar de las decisiones de la compañía y todo respecto a ella, y cualquier decisión que ella tome, es como si fuera yo —dice esto mientras mira a todos los que están en el salón de conferencia.

Me acerco a Bella.

—Mucho gusto señorita Dewyer, es un gran placer conocerla y más ahora que nos vamos a ver muy seguido. —Cuando le doy la mano, siento como si una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo y por lo que veo, ella también lo sintió. Pero tan rápido como pasó, se fue. Siento que suelta mi mano, en la cual tenía un lazo alrededor de la muñeca, y al mirar más detalladamente en su otro brazo, veo que también tiene un lazo, en el mismo sitio

—Mucho gusto también, señor Cullen. —Levanta la barbilla y mira hacia Alexander, de nuevo habla en voz baja, pero aún la puedo escuchar.

—Alexander, ¿esta es la nueva unión de la empresa que fue pasada a Robert y se iba a discutir el lunes próximo? ¿De la que todavía no he decidido nada? —Por lo que oía, estaba muy molesta.

—Sí, esa es, pero no te molestes. No se te avisó nada porque se adelantó ya que el señor Cullen quería estar seguro de la decisión que se va a llevar a cargo —dice. Es gracioso ver como esa bella mujer, más pequeña que Alexander, con solo levantar un poco la voz, tiene a Alexander en la palma de su mano.

Luego de sentarnos todos alrededor de la mesa, y al finalizar la exposición de datos, nos quedamos en la sala solo Bella, Alexander, el señor que abrazó a mí… Digo a Bella, mi abogado y yo para poder llegar a un acuerdo.

—Bueno señor Cullen, por lo que he leído de su empresa tiene una gran producción, es tan reconocida como las de nosotros, me parece muy bien esta nueva unión con sus empresas, pero… —Mientras dice todo esto, me le quedo viendo emocionado, esperando a ver hasta dónde llega. Primera vez que me sentía como un adolescente hormonal frente a una hermosa mujer—. En lo único que discrepo es en el porcentaje del que quiere hacerse cargo, si va a estar con nosotros tiene que entender que todos colaboramos, queremos un porcentaje igualitario con respecto a la parte que como socios vamos a hacer. En nuestro caso, como somos más personas, es una idea absurda querer que nos quedemos con un 40% o 30%, cuando usted quiere gozar de los beneficios de un 60% o 70%, cuando a simple vista se ve que los dos estamos poniendo en juego la misa cantidad en todo lo concerniente a nuestras empresas. Si es por mí, diría que yo quiero la cantidad que usted pretende, porque aquí tenemos un porcentaje de liderazgo distinto, pero como buena empresaria y sabedora de la materia, para no entrar en conflicto le exijo la cantidad igualitaria, llegando así a un 50% en sociedad a cada uno, en el que usted obtendría 50%, y en nuestro caso yo obtendría el 30% y entre el señor Swan y Alexander se dividiría el porcentaje restante del 20%, quedando usted y persona como los socios mayoritarios en esta sociedad.

No puedo creer que una mujer que se ve tan frágil y con una belleza tan espectacular, pueda vencer a todos mis empleados en su área de trabajo. Esta vez salgo perdiendo, porque yo quería la mayor parte en esta sociedad, pero por lo visto no importa porque al ser tanto ella como yo socios mayoritarios tendríamos más tiempo para pasarla juntos.

—Muy bien señorita Dewyer, estoy de acuerdo esta vez, sólo porque sus alegatos fueron sólidos y concisos. Arreglaré esa parte del contrato con mis abogados y nos veremos de nuevo el lunes para firmar todo —dije. Cuando estoy recogiendo los papeles para irme, veo que Bella se levanta para irse, pero antes nos dice.

—Tenemos que decidir ahora cual va a ser nuestra cede principal, y espero que lo piensen bien porque no quiero preferencias sólo porque las edificaciones ya estaban arregladas a su antojo. Fue un gusto conocerlo señor Cullen, le daría la mano para despedirme pero como ve ya las tengo ocupadas —dice mientras me señala al perrito que tiene en sus manos.

—Alex, cariño. —Cuando dice eso me da rabia, ni siquiera sé porqué, si ella no era nada mío—. Nos vemos después, porque como viste, llegué directo aquí y no me he ocupado del apartamento. Imagino que ya debes de saber la dirección. Si quieres, pasas por allá y conversamos con más detalles. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se va con unos hombres altos, vestidos totalmente de negro, que imagino eran sus guardaespaldas, y con el "amigo", que por lo que me enteré, era uno de sus tantos trabajadores.

—Edward, espero que te haya gustado la junta, y disculpa a Bella, pero ella es así, espontánea y directa.

— ¿Bella? —pregunto extrañado.

—Sí, Isabella, Bella. Lo que pasa es que a ella no le gusta que le digan Isabella, pero no importa, con el tiempo aprenderás a conocerla y por favor, por lo más que quieras en el mundo, tenle paciencia —dice mientras salimos del salón y me acompaña al ascensor.

—Bueno Alexander nos vemos el lunes con todo listo, si quieres nos reunimos en mi edificio, así podemos ver cuál va a ser la sede principal.

Al salir del edificio, me voy directo a mi empresa, y de ahí, a mi apartamento en mi carro.

Vivo en una zona rodeada de puros apartamentos, que dan directo a las playas de Miami. Adoro eso, me podía quedar horas y horas observando tal belleza.

Luego de cambiarme de ropa, marco a la persona que me podía hacer el trabajo que necesitaba.

— ¿Alo? Señor Sullivan, necesito que me investigue todo lo concerniente a una persona, pero necesito de su total discreción como siempre y cuando digo todo es todo. Quiero su información desde que nació hasta la edad actual, sus padres, hermanos, si es el caso, novios. —Al decir esa frase aprieto más el teléfono, pero hasta eso quiero saber, no me importa con quién estuvo, lo importante es que ahora me tiene que pertenecer—. Y que nadie se entere de esto. Espero lo más pronto posible esta información y sin excusas.

—Muy bien señor Cullen, pero ¿a quién quiere que investigue?

—Isabella Swan.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que la había visto en persona y no he dejado de pensar en ella, todo me la recuerda.

El lunes cuando se llevó a cabo la firma del contrato entre las dos empresas no pudo estar presente, sólo fue su amigo, el señor Miller, sus abogados, y Alexander; también me enteré a último minuto que a pesar de que ella era la representante del señor Dewyer y la mayor accionista de su parte, le cedió poder a un tal Dimitri, en donde explicaba de manera directa y formal que él podía decidir en caso de que ella no estuviera presente.

Y con eso se desligó de todo lo que nos acercaba un poco más, siempre que preguntaba por ella, nadie sabía que responder, siempre eran las mismas evasivas, que se estaba adaptando o cualquier tonta excusa.

Estoy en una junta impaciente y con un dolor horrible de cabeza, no he podido dormir bien en todas estas noches pensando en ella, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Con quién? y una y mil cosas más.

Al final la junta terminó y me voy a mi oficina a leer unos papeles pendientes. Estoy en eso cuando suena mi comunicador de oficina.

—Señor Cullen, el señor Sullivan está aquí, ¿lo hago pasar?

—Si Sue, dile que pase.

—Por favor Jenks, toma asiento.

Cuando Sue se retira, Jenks comienza a hablar.

—Señor Cullen, le voy a decir que, antes he hecho investigaciones para usted, pero he de confesarle que nada fácil fue esta vez. Esta señorita a la que me mandó a investigar tiene sus complicaciones. —Sacó de su portafolio una carpeta y me la entregó—. Aquí está todo lo que pude encontrar, lo único que le voy a decir, es que hay mucha información a la cual no pude acceder, parecía que la hubieran hecho desaparecer o callado a todos, y le debo de decir que de las familias que viene esa señorita son de mucho peso, les temen y los respetan de una manera impresionante.

Abro la carpeta y lo primero que veo es una imagen de ella en todo su esplendor, joven, pero sin expresión. Hay varias fotos de ella, pequeña, en su adolescencia y en la actualidad.

—Muchas gracias Jenks, hoy mismo se te depositará el dinero a la cuenta y cualquier cosa o detalle que se te haya pasado será tú responsabilidad y como sabes, yo no trabajo con ineptos.

No espero, ni me importa su respuesta, estoy absorto observando toda la información.

Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan Dewyer.

Edad: 22 años.

Género: Femenino.

Padres: Charles Swan y Renée Dewyer (fallecida).

Hermano: Alexander Swan

Continúo leyendo y es impresionante todo lo que leo. Su madre se enamoró de su padre a una edad muy temprana, quedó embarazada de él y se casaron. Al tiempo comenzaron los disgustos, a la temprana edad de ocho años, Isabella siendo todavía una bebé perdió a su madre, luego el padre le cedió la custodia al abuelo e Isabella comenzó a vivir en Londres con su abuelo en una de sus propiedades hasta la actualidad.

Cursó estudios universitarios en _King´s College_, se graduó en administración de empresas a la temprana edad de 21 años. Le gusta el montañismo, practica salto ecuestre y dona dinero a caridades benéficas.

En la actualidad acude ciertos días a la semana al psicólogo. Debe de ser por el trauma de perder a su mamá a tan temprana edad, pero después al leer la parte final, me doy cuenta que no puede ser tan casual.

PD: En la adolescencia, fue llevada de manera consecutiva al doctor sin razón aparente, no se encuentra registro alguno que confirme este hecho.

Esa última parte me deja intrigado, quiero saber más de ella, conocerla por ella misma, sus anhelos, sueños, futuros, ideales, alegrías, hasta sus decepciones. Nunca en mi vida me había interesado tanto en una mujer.

Desde pequeño aprendí que en la vida existían más decepciones que alegrías, y que nunca hay que esperar nada de nadie. Cuando llegué a la adolescencia, las mujeres que se interesaban en mí lo hacían por interés por ser quién era. En la universidad salía con quién fuera, porque no me interesaba, sólo quería divertirme y sentirme libre. Y así fue hasta que llegó un momento en el que ya no me interesaban las cosas, perdí rl interés; quería algo más, algo que me llenara y no sabía que era, hasta ahora.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me han leido y comentado... espero y le este gustando la historia... las que me envian reviews los he leido y si no los he podido contestar es porque soy nueva en esto y poco a poco ire aprendiendo...**


	4. Chapter 3

_La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer_; La trama es mía, los personajes que no aparecen en la saga son inventados.

Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**Derribando Barreras**

…

**Mi vida, mis decisiones**

"**Es bueno saber tomar nuestras propias decisiones, porque cada ser humano es único, con problemas y vidas diferentes"**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Amo los momentos como estos, siendo sólo yo. Nadie que me vea o me critique, sólo Bella. Esa sensación de desahogar todo trazando imágenes en un lienzo, con mi cabello en una cola desordenada, usando una camisa de tiras viejas con manchas, unos shorts y descalza, con mis dedos pintados de fucsia. Definitivamente, amo estos momentos.

La primera vez que me sentí así, fue cuando llegué a Londres a la casa de mi abuelo. Meses después, desesperada por sentir una parte de mi mamá conmigo, busqué desesperada una libreta de dibujos, que me había regalado confeccionada para mí, y cuando la encontré, me fui al jardín. Comencé a dibujar todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, imágenes que me marcaron la vida para siempre.

Desde ese día, nunca salía sin una libreta y un lápiz, y cuando estaba a solas en mi privacidad, pintaba en un lienzo lo que más resaltaba en mi día.

Lo único que me estresa en estos momentos, es que no dejo de pintar al dueño de tan hermosos ojos verdes, por más que intento dejar de pensar en él, no puedo. No entiendo que me pasa, he conocido montones de hombres guapos y ninguno había logrado acaparar mi atención como él. Pero tengo que hacerlo, cueste lo que me cueste. Dejé que Dimitri se hiciera cargo de mis decisiones en la empresa y sólo consultarme lo imprescindible, no pasé por la empresa ni para saludar a Alex, tengo que olvidarme de él, pero no verlo me ponía mal.

…

Estoy metida en mis pensamientos cuando escuché que suena el teléfono de mi apartamento. Espero que mi contestadora caiga.

—Isabella Dewyer al habla.

—Bella, soy Andrew, es para confirmar la cita del día de hoy en la tarde. Ya tu médico personal me pasó tu historial médico y todo lo correspondiente, espero comenzar lo más pronto posible.

…

Llego a la clínica unos minutos antes. En la sala de espera está la recepcionista y una adolescente.

Me acerco a la recepcionista.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Isabella Dewyer y vengo a una consulta con el doctor Andrew Stevens.

—Buenas. Me responde y revisa la lista . Sí, aquí está, por favor tome asiento y ya el doctor la atiende.

Tomo asiento en una silla al lado de unas revistas, de las cuales agarro una para poder distraerme, aunque sea un ratito; Espero que todo salga bien con este nuevo psicólogo. Asistiendo a una consulta es una de las formas con que puedo controlar un poco todo lo que me pasa. Al principio no estaba muy animada a hablar temas personales con otra persona, pero con el pasar del tiempo, se volvió una necesidad, porque todo se complicaba más si no lo hacía. Es como una necesidad de sacar todo lo que me daña, porque simplemente no puedo combatirlo sola.

Después de esperar unos cuantos minutos me llaman y un nudo se apodera de mi estómago, tomo aire y toco la puerta.

—Pase —dice el doctor mientras levanta la vista de unos papeles que estaba observando.

Se ve muy joven, es de tez clara, pelo negro, ojos azules. Viste una ropa elegante que lo favorece. El consultorio está muy bien decorado, un sofá, un escritorio; en las paredes unos cuadros con los títulos y especializaciones realizadas, un librero con gran cantidad de libros y una gran ventana que muestra una vista espectacular de la playa.

—Mucho gusto Isabella, por favor pasa y toma asiento —dice mientras me señala el sofa.

—Mucho gusto doctor Stevens, y por favor llámame Bella. —Le digo mientras me siento.

—Bueno Bella y tú llámame Andrew. Estuve leyendo tu expediente médico, es muy interesante y es muy agradable conocerte en persona. Tú médico de cabecera me ha hablado muy bien de ti y para que sepas, él fue mi maestro hace algunos años. Espero que todo sea de tu agrado y cualquier duda o problema lo hablemos. —Lee de nuevo los papeles que tiene sobre su escritorio y sigue hablando—. Según leo en las anotaciones del doctor Moore, sufres de varios trastornos: El de ansiedad generalizada y de angustia, que a simple vista parecen lo mismo, pero no es así, además, por lo que veo, cuando no logras controlarlos con los medicamentos y en la situación en la que estás no les puedes hacer frente, lo que haces es auto-infligirte daño físico, sin llegar a lastimar a los demás. —Mientras el doctor dice eso, es como repetir todo lo que una vez tuve que hacer realidad, darme cuenta que en eso me he convertido, una persona frágil y dependiente de mi estabilidad emocional para poder realizar las actividades cotidianas.

—Bella, quiero que sepas que esto que estoy conversando contigo es para tú bien, es bueno reconocer lo que se tiene, pero bueno, como tú ya sabes esto, quiero que me hables de como te has sentido y si notas algunas recaidas, porque por lo que tengo entendido, durante estos años no has vuelto a sentir ese deseo de ocasionarte daño, pero como tú debes saber, grandes cambios, como el de cambiar de residencia y ambiente, es algo que te debe afectar mucho.

—Es bueno que se haya tomado las molestias de estudiar mi caso y todo lo relacionado, pero quiero que quede claro que esto lo hago mayormente por mi padre.

— ¿Por tú padre? —Me interrumpe el doctor.

—Sí, por mi padre Robert Dewyer.

—Pero por lo que tengo entendido tu padre es el señor Charles Swan y disculpa la honestidad Bella, pero es bueno aclarar quien es quién en tú vida. Yo sé que lo dices por lo que ocurrió hace tiempo, pero es bueno aceptar la realidad, lo que sería un gran paso para poder llegar al fondo de todo.

—Disculpe doctor, pero que sea mi médico no le da derecho a decirme quien es quién en mi vida. —Le grito molesta. Como se atrevía a decirme él quien era quién en mi vida.

—Está bien, disculpa Bella, sé que parecerá un atrevimiento lo que te dije, pero quiero que sepas que mientras estemos en la consulta, quiero de tú parte toda la sinceridad posible, igual que yo te la daré. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿cómo te has sentido con todos estos nuevos cambios?

Me quedo callada escuchando lo que me dice y con resignación acepto sus disculpas, porque tiene razón y me agrada mucho más porque no me trata con favoritismo por ser quien soy.

Luego de un buen rato hablando le digo todo lo que he sentido respecto al viaje, la distancia de mi hogar, mis sentimientos y de los medicamentos, esquivo hablarle de cierta persona con ojos verdes. Ya casi finalizando, le hablo de algo que me tiene rondando la cabeza desde hace tiempo

—Tengo miedo de creer en las personas y que al final me fallen, como lo han hecho la mayoría de mi vida, pero sobre todo mi miedo es no poder controlar lo que me pasa. Tengo días sin dormir, es como si volver me hiciera recordar con _flashes_ los momentos que me marcaron para siempre. Casi he vuelto a recaer, me la paso pintando y trotando para así evitar pensar. —Me comienzan a salir lágrimas de los ojos y al tratar de quitármelas me salen más—. A veces me da miedo estar sola, pero a la vez me da miedo estar con mucha gente, es como si me asfixiara y lo peor es que mi carrera lo amerita. —El doctor se me queda observando, oyendo y anotando todo lo que digo cuando termino de hablar.

—Bella, es bueno que me hayas dicho todo esto, quiero que entiendas que aunque lleguemos a ser personas muy importantes y poderosas, todos dependemos de alguien y la soledad nos hace más daño que bien. Te recomiendo que hables y socialices más, sigue tomando los medicamentos a la hora necesaria y cuando sientas que puedes recaer, llama a un amigo o persona que esté contigo y, en últimas instancias, ya tienes mi número.

Nos levantamos y nos damos la mano para despedirnos.

…

Ya han pasado dos días desde mi consulta con el médico. En estos momentos estoy terminando de rellenar mi inscripción para cursar Arte en la FIU (Florida International University). Es una decisión con la que me siento muy feliz y a la vez nerviosa.

Termino de hacer lo que estoy haciendo y voy con Muffin al centro comercial, necesito comprar unas cuantas cosas para una fundación benéfica a la que voy desde hace poco, y me enamoré de los pequeños. Aunque pocos saben que soy benefactora.

Al llegar al centro comercial, me voy directo a la tienda de juguetes, hay de todo, parece como de película y siendo yo, me vuelvo loca agarrando de todo y lo que más compro son juegos de mesa y didácticos.

Luego me voy a la librería, busco un buen libro que comprar. Voy a agarrar uno y choco con alguien, me estoy cayendo cuando siento que me sostienen de la cintura y detienen mi caída.

Cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro de nuevo con el dueño de los ojos verdes más hermosos, del que había estado huyendo.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen y comentan, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho, mis disculpas por no subir el cap. antes;tratare de terminar el otro para poder subirlo en poco tiempo; y tambien las gracias a mi beta Carlie Stoessel que me entiende y me ayuda a corregir la mayoria de mis horrores, nos leemos pronto... kisses.. _**

**_Atte:Gaby Miranda_**


End file.
